The Winx's First Christmas
by Ella Anders
Summary: During Bloom's first year at Alfea she feel homesick around the holidays, so the Winx decided to give her a little bit of cheer as they celebrate Christmas for the first time.


**The Winx's First Christmas**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom, I do not own or profit from anything.**

Bloom looked blankly out the window in her dorm room she shared with friend Flora. It had been nearly seven months to the day when the teenager's life had gone from the very definition of normal, to a world of wonder in a place that one could only dream of existing. It had been fate that Bloom had gone to that park that day, and fate again when she met and aided her best friend Stella in battle, thus allowing her a chance for her true magical potential to show.

In no time flat the red head had gone from an unpopular, slightly geeky, magic obsessed girl to a fashionable fairy with amazing powers she had yet to fully uncover. Her long and boring days at Washington High and afternoons at her mother's flower shop had been changed with challenging classes about the new world she was a proud citizen of, magical training, fairy flight schooling, battles between her new friends and the evil trio or witches that attended another magic school and even a bit of romance between her and Brandon.

With such an exciting and fulfilling new life the fairy didn't find herself thinking about what was going on back on Earth,( then again she did call her family once a week), and the feeling of homesickness hadn't overcome her…that is until now.

As Bloom fell back onto her unmade bed she picked up her phone and looked at its calendar, today was the 20th of December. Five days until Bloom's favorite holiday- Christmas. From the moment she had steeped foot in Magix she knew and expected many things to be different from her non-magical home world, but she had expected that there would be Christmas.

But much to her displeasure there wasn't a single trace of the magical day. Between the lack of holiday cheer and the fact she had a major project due on what would be Christmas Eve; Bloom wasn't feeling the least bit jolly. There were no lights, trees, snow or anything in any part of Magix and without any of the traditions she had grown up with Bloom felt depressed.

"It doesn't feel like Christmas, now does it Kiko?" Bloom looked over towards her gray and white bunny that didn't seem to mind the holiday crisis as much as his master for her was sound asleep. Bloom smiled softly and lowed herself back on her bed and gazed hopeless at the ceiling. Even though she was now grown-up a part of her felt like wishing for a Christmas miracle.

Moments after the fairy closed her eyes, the door opened slightly and Flora walked into the room cell phone pressed against her right ear. "I know I can hardly wait either…I know I love you too! I will see you in a few days, bye." As Flora hung up from her personal phone call to her mom going over the upcoming winter break plans and water a plant on her jungle like side of the room. It was then the tanned skinned fairy noticed that not only her roommate was there, but she was rather upset. "Oh Bloom I didn't see you there. Are you okay sweetie?"

Bloom opened her large eyes for a moment and looked towards the wall; Flora looked confused as she sat down on the bed. "What is wrong? Are you stressed about the project for Faragonda?" Seeing Bloom remain unresponsive the flower and plants fairy began listing all the possible reasons she could come up with that would explain her friend's out of character mood.

Feeling discouraged Flora knit her eyebrows as she said her final idea. "Are you homesick?"

Bloom looked back towards her friend, "Is it that obvious?" Flora shock her head confirming it indeed was not. "It's just-"Bloom started to explain the stopped, deciding to go another way. "Tell me Flora have you ever heard of Christmas?"

"_Christ...mas" _The brown haired girl tried the new world out; something about it seemed magical yet very distant. "No I can't say I have, what is it?"

"It's a holiday people celebrate on Earth; it is a pretty big deal." Bloom sat up and crossed her legs, and slowly began to explain the celebration. As Bloom spoke there were moments Flora didn't fully understand what the words meant, despite the challenges of understanding a new culture the fairy eagerly listened and asked questions so she could better understand why it was so important to her friend.

"That is basically Christmas in a nut shell." Bloom had finished and Flora now understood why Bloom had been so homesick, especially when she was missing out on spending time with her family and friends on a day as special as that. Something she too was feeling.

"It sounds like a wonderful holiday Bloom; I can understand why you enjoy it so much."

"Do you have a holiday like that back in your home?"

"Not quite, but the first day of spring is a day of great importance. But your holiday sounds like it would be a lot of fun. Getting to spend time with friends and family, hanging stocking by the fire and singing-"Flora looked sheepish. "What are they called again?"

"Christmas carols."

"Right, carols."

Bloom sighed, "I wish it felt more like Christmas." Bloom's phone when off. "Hello? Oh, hi Brandon." Bloom quickly excused herself from the dorm room and into the main living room to accept her phone call. As she did so Flora got the perfect idea.

~Winx Club~

After her talk with Bloom, Flora had decided to head down to Alfea's library for some last minute research on both her project for the headmistress and the new one she had started planning minutes ago. As the fairy waltzed into the quite library she made a bee line for the school's search system. After she took her place behind the large wooden piece she placed her hand on it and closed her eyes.

"Christmas." She ordered. When she reopened her eyes a two small books greeted her, not nearly the outcome she had hoped for. With a deep breath she decided to try again. "Holidays."

This time when she opened her eyes about twenty books awaited her. With a smile Flora stepped down and reserved the books. After picking up the last book the nature fairly slowly roamed to an empty table and dropped her books on the table. Just as she was about to sit down, Flora spotted her other friends and roommates; Musa and Tecna, walking her way. As they advanced the two were talking about a subject the fairy couldn't quite make out.

"Hey Flo, what's up?" Musa inquired as the two stopped at Flora's table.

Flora looked up from her notebook and smiled. "Hello, I was just doing some research." As she continued to speak, Tecna picked up a book that rested on the edge of the table and looked it over, as she read the title and flipped through the book she gave Flora an odd glance.

"Suddenly acquired an interest in holidays I see."

"Um, " Flora blushed. "Not quiet Tecna. Can you girls keep a secret?" They nodded, "I was planning on having a bit of a Christmas party for Bloom. She is really homesick and back on Earth there is this holiday coming up in a few days, Christmas. And it is really important to Bloom."

Musa tilted her head making her short pigtails to wiggle. "Christmas, I can't say I have ever heard of that before."

Tecna nodded, "Same here. Nothing a little research can't fix."

As Tecna pulled out her computer, Flora began to explain what she had learned about it as well as why she had come to the library to gather more information to make the surprise as authentic as possible. As she did so Tecna began pulling up websites and Musa helped Flora look though the large pile of books.

"Thanks for helping me girls."

"No need to thank us Flora, Bloom is our friend too. Should someone get Stella so she can help out?"

"Naw, we might want to wait until we have to go shopping before we tell her."

"You are probably right Musa, beside her powers for shopping will prove to be quite useful. Maybe we should ask the guys to help us as well." After they were all in agreement they returned to their research, who knew planning a Christmas would require so much. But one thing was for sure, it would be a Winxtastic one.

~Winx Club~

Over the course of the next few days the Winx fairies, along with the help of the Specialist began to get ready for Bloom's surprise Christmas. With all of them working together as one, Flora's simple plan for a Christmas in Magix was coming together better than any of them had envisioned when they started. Flora walked around the common area, checking all was in proper order and according to the photos she along with Musa and Tecna had found in books and online.

Thanks to the guys, lights and holly had been hung. Stocking hung inform of the large window in place of a fireplace. And a tree (fake tree that is, Flora didn't have the heart to sent the guys out to cut down a actual tree) had been set up and just about completely different.

"Sky! Be careful!" scolded Stella as she watched nervously as her boyfriend when to put the angel on the top of the tree. As he reached towards the top of the tree his body pushed against the tree causing it to shake. As well as Stella and Flora out of fear of the tree falling.

"Oh." Stella whimpered as she covered her eyes. "I can't watch, tell me when it is over."

Just as Stella closed her eyes, Sky proved to be victorious as he placed the angle atop the tree. "Got it, does it look straight?"

Timmy looked up at the tree then at his handheld computer, "You need to move it about twelve point two degrees to the left and it will be perfect." With a nod, Sky followed his friend's very clear directions and fixed the angel who now sat perfectly aligned.

As Sky got off the ladder, Flora looked around the Winx's living area. The entire thing looked like the photos and movies they had on Earth. As she turned towards the window she spotted Riven who had his arms crossed. The spiky haired hero hadn't been much of a help to the fairies or his friends in the decorating and prep process, Flora couldn't help but to wonder why he had even bothered to show up in the first place.

"I can't believe we are wasting our time celebrating for a stupid Earth holiday." Riven scoffed.

Musa rolled her eyes in disgust. "It isn't stupid Riven. And if you keep acting like that Santa will surely not leave you anything under the tree."

"Ha-ha Musa, like I am going to be _so _heartbroken." Riven mocked. Musa turned swiftly and raised her eyebrow at him, deciding it wasn't worth getting into it with the Specialist she returned to helping Stella put the presents under the tree.

As the group of seven finished up everything they blasted some Earth music Musa had located. Just as they blasted Hilary Duff's "_Santa Clause Lane_", Sky's cell phone when off. Skillfully the prince pulled it out of his jeans and read the message. "Okay I just got a new message from Brandon. They just are headed back to Alfea, the movie just ended."

"So we don't have much time to get everything else done unless we hurry." Flora stated as she picked up her checklist.

Stella gracefully strut her way over towards Flora and Sky. The blonde fairy took Flora's clipboard from the nature lover's hands and crossed her own arms. "Relax Flora; we will be done with time to spare." The sun fairy glanced at the checklist and mentally crossed things off. "We are basically done. But your handwriting really stinks."

Flora felt a little embarrassed; it was true her handwriting could be much better. "I know I just want this to be perfect. Being away from home on the holidays is hard."

"We know, and don't worry this will be the greatest Winxmas Magix has ever seen!"

"Wait," Musa put down a box. "Winxmas?"

"Yeah. As in us, the Winx! Come it's cute admit it!" Stella coxed to the room full of confused faces.

"I have to agree, it seems very fitting. Especially since Earth is indeed the only place that has the holiday."

Flora laughed, "Okay if this is going to be an unforgettable Winxmas then we best finish up before they get back! We still have to make it snow."

~Winx Club~

"Thanks for inviting me to join you Brandon, I had a good time." Bloom and Sky stood outside the Winx's door.

Brandon smiled and nodded, "Well thanks for joining me. I knew you were feeling homesick, and whenever I get like that spending time with friends is the best cure."

"I know, too bad the others couldn't have joined us."

"Me too, but you know how stressful finals can be right?"

Bloom nodded her head. She turned and opened the door, noticing how dark it was inside made Bloom wonder where her four other roommates had gone off to. Deciding that they were probably studying in the library, she flipped the switch on and jumped when she seen her friends appear out of nowhere along with Christmas decorations.

"Surprise Bloom, Merry Christmas!" They yelled in union.

Bloom covered her mouth with her hands as tears of happiness formed. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe you guys did this!" As the red head looked around she couldn't help but to smile.

"Don't thank us; it was all Flora's idea." Sky explained.

Bloom turned to Flora and asked if it was indeed true. "I may have come up with the idea but I couldn't have done it alone."

"Thank you Flora, thank you everyone." Bloom hugged her tan friend. "You know, Christmas isn't about the tree or the lights. It's about spending time with the people you love and care about- your family. Even though my family is back on Earth, I have a second family now made of four sisters, three brothers and an amazing boyfriend. I am the luckiest girl in the galaxy!" After a group "aw" from the fairies, Bloom received three more hugs. "Merry Christmas Winx! Merry Winxmas!"

**The End**


End file.
